La piste cachée
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: OS yaoi : On se demande ce qui se passe entre le chapitre 3 et 4 de No name, et ben maintenant on sait !


Hey les copains !

Non, je ne suis pas morte.

Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés.

Donc pour vous en exclusivité Mesdames z'et Messieurs :

**La piste cachée**

Explication rapide du nom :

Cet écrit est ce qui se passe entre les chapitres 3 et 4 de _No name_

(Chapitre 4 qui à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes n'est pas encore commencé... Faut que je reprenne l'écriturage avec un peu plus de sérieux : c'est presque fini les vacances. ='( )

Désolée pour les puristes de l'écritures (dont je fais parfois partie), mais apparait dans cet écrit UNE émoticone : -' = celle-là. Je m'en excuse, mais j'imaginais trop la tête de mon personnage comme ça pour ne pas la mettre...

.

Rapidement le truc habituel :

**Disclaimers :** Les petits gens sont à Gundam & cie, en dehors de Valentine.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** Blondinet vs fauve

**Pour :** ceux qui veulent, je suis pas chiante.

**Merci :** au gentil**(**lle**)**s qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)

.

Sur ce, vous allez enfin pouvoir commencer, si vous le voulez bien :

* * *

**La piste cachée**

.

Duo était triste.

Duo s'était fait jeté par Heero à la fin de la semaine précédente.

Ou plus exactement, Heero avait pris son coup dans les chaussettes et était reparti alors qu'il avait laissé miroiter au naïf Duo une possibilité de « plus ».

Et Duo s'était fait eu. Oui, encore.

Duo avait donc décidé d'essayer de l'oublier, ce coup-ci. Ou du moins de l'ignorer.

Ben oui, difficile d'oublier son collègue de bureau...

Mais il en souffrait.

.

Quatre était allé voir comment allait Duo. Comme il le faisait depuis le début de la semaine.

Il avait d'ailleurs poireauté devant la porte de l'appart' de ce dernier deux heures durant, parce que l'américain avait décidé de faire du boudin au bort du canal.

Avant de revenir enfin chez lui, une étincelle au fond du cœur presque éteinte par la tristesse, mais là quand même.

.

Duo était triste.

Duo avait demandé à Quatre de rester avec lui cette nuit.

Duo avait besoin d'aide. Il accumulait la fatigue, et n'était pas en état de s'occuper de lui-même.

Et il avait besoin d'une présence humaine.

.

Quatre avait donc pris en charge Duo toute la soirée.

Il l'avait nourri, l'avait occupé, avait joué avec lui, l'avait laissé regarder une demi-heure la télé, l'avait couché à une heure raisonnable.

Il l'avait laissé se laver tout seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il était. Malgré sa fatigue et sa tristesse, il sentait Duo capable de ne pas se noyer même s'il le laissait seul à proximité de 3 cm d'eau (à savoir au fond du lavabo, ou dans le bac de la douche).

Il avait d'ailleurs eu raison, puisque Duo était ressorti tout-prop'-tout-sec, avec juste les cheveux dégoulinant.

.

« Tu me les sècheras s'il te plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr... »

.

Longs longs longs cheveux dégoulinants.

.

Quatre n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre, qu'un chagrin d'amour ne l'empêchait pas de lever la brosse jusqu'au dessus de ses yeux.

Il s'était abstenu.

.

Le gentil blond avait donc laissé la poêle et la cuillère avec lesquelles il préparait leur miam du soir et s'était emparé de la serviette et de la brosse avec sur le visage l'expression de celui qui se sacrifie par amitié. Ou alors celle du kamikaze conscient de son suicide futur.

Quatre aussi était à ce moment là assez fatigué. Il avait dorloté son meilleur ami toute la semaine. L'avait consolé, lui avait remonté le morale (du moins avait essayé), avait passé la majorité de son temps libre avec lui.

S'était créé du temps libre pour lui.

Il aurait du boulot à rattraper quand la période de déprime-Duo serait finite. Son bureau regorgeait déjà de dossiers pour la veille.

Et ça le fatiguait à l'avance.

Et en plus, depuis le mardi précédent, soit depuis cinq jours, il attendait un signe de Trowa.

D'après Duo, il avait débarqué chez lui et l'avait presque agressé parce que le blond passait son temps libre avec le natté. Et au boulot, Quatre qui travaillait avec le Français ne parlait que de Duo et de son coup de blues.

Et c'était moyennement passé auprès dudit Français qui avait décidé de rendre visite à l'Américain.

Duo aurait ouvert les yeux au tigre qui s'apprêtait à l'exterminer, d'un coup de mâchoire à la nuque probablement.

Il lui aurait fait comprendre que depuis longtemps le blond attendait que le fauve se décide et que Duo n'avait rien mais alors rien à du tout à voir dans le shmilblique.

Que Quatre ne faisait que le babysitter.

Et il lui aurait dit ça au nez et à la barbe d'un Quatre complètement largué qui, accompagné de force chez son meilleur ami par son collègue qui manquait quelque peu de confiance en Duo, s'était vu défaussé de cette compagnie dix secondes après que lui même soit rentré.

.

(Pour plus de précision et plus d'explicissité (?), lecturez à _No name_)

.

Et pourtant, Trowa qui avait eu l'air d'apercevoir la lumière au fond du tunnel noir qui serait l'allégorie parfaite pour sa facilité de comprenance, n'avait pas donner de signe de vie à Quatre en dehors des habituels "Salut, collègue" et autre "Une a laissé un dossier à lire d'ici demain. Oui, encore un."

.

"T'es bien pensif, Quatre. Ca te ressemble pas" lui avait dit un Duo en train de réprimer grimaces sur grognements à cause de la brosse qui lui labourait le crâne, tirant sans douceur aucune sur les noeuds eux-mêmes reliés, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, au cuir chevelu sensible.

Quatre s'était demandé comment le "ça te ressemble pas" était à prendre.

Dans le sens « d'habitude tu réfléchis pas » ?

.

Bref, il n'allait pas déblatérer intérieurement deux heures durant sur une remarque qui, finalement, ne servait qu'à lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

.

« Ca va, ça va, chaton… »

Ah, et le fait que depuis une semaine il appelait Duo comme ça devait aussi froisser quelque peu Trowa.

.

Mais après tout, les tigres aussi sont mignons.

Et d'ailleurs, on préfère parfois avoir un fauve affamé dans son lit, prêt à faire de grandes choses, plutôt qu'un petit chaton tout mignon, que, malgré sa petite frimousse toute mimi, on a furieusement envie d'éclater contre un mur quand il se met en devoir de vous réveiller à sept heure du matin parce qu'il a envie de caresse ou faim.

Et mine de rien, un chaton, ça prend de la place dans un lit.

.

Quand ils s'étaient couchés dans le grand lit de Duo, Quatre soupçonnait qu'il passerait une nuit de merde.

Et ça s'était vérifié.

Après avoir dû attendre que Duo s'endorme pour essayer de récupérer un poil de couverture, il avait pu enfin s'endormir à son tour.

Sur les cinquante centimètres carré que Duo lui avait gracieusement octroyé dans son sommeil.

Quatre était alors très, mais vraiment trèèèèès fatigué.

.

.

Et il l'est toujours.

.

« (_Voix endormie) _M'allo ?

.

Aussi, quand il sent le vibroti de son portable qui vient de le réveiller, il a envie de choper l'objet sous son oreiller et de le balancer loin, loin, loin.

D'après la non-luminosité qui ne filtre pas à travers les rideaux, Quatre devine qu'il est trop tôt, bien trop tôt, pour se réveiller.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude avec le boulot.

Et puis le numéro qui s'affiche est surmonté du joli nom « Trowa ».

Et ça, forcément ça donne envie de décrocher, quand on s'appelle Quatre.

.

D'où un sexy « m'allo » avec la voix rauque de celui qui vient de se réveiller.

.

-Quatre ? t'es où ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-T'es où ?

-Euh… Chez Duo.

-… T'es chez Duo ? A… 2 heures et demies du mat' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?

.

Le blond fonce les sourcils sous l'agressivité de la voix.

.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Trowa, y'a un problème ?

-Nan, c'est bon, laisse tomber. Salut.

-Tro ! Attends !

-…

-Tro ?

- (_voix un poil agressive) _Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Pour rien, j'ai fait une erreur.

-Si c'était une erreur, t'as pas eu l'air très surpris de m'entendre.

-Je ne me suis pas trompé de numéro. L'erreur, c'était de t'appeler.

.

C'est… blessant ? Oui, quand ça vient de l'homme que vous aimez.

.

-(_Petite voix) _Tro, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Parce que Duo s'est foutu de ma gueule.

-(_Complètement largué) _Hein ?

-D'ailleurs, ça le dérange pas que tu sois au téléphone avec un autre gars au milieu de la nuit ?

-Quoi ? Un autre gars… Mais… Non, ça le dérange pas, il dort …

-Gâchis… Si je passais une nuit avec toi ce serait pas pour dormir…

-Quoi ? Je crois que y'a de la friture sur la ligne…

-Rien, c'est pas à toi que je parlais.

-Tu… es avec quelqu'un là ?

.

Trowa est avec quelqu'un ? Au milieu de la nuit ?

.

-C'est ça que j'avais prévu, mais le quelqu'un n'est pas là.

-Ah…

.

Ca aussi, ça fait mal.

Savoir que _cette_ personne a décidé de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre…

.

-Et… Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Je comptais que tu me dises où il était.

-Je le connais ? Dis toujours son nom, mais à part Duo, je sais pas où est qui que ce soit.

-Laisse tomber, je sais où il est. Merci quand même.

-Je… De rien… Il… Il est revenu ?

-… Qui ?

-Le quelqu'un que tu attends. Puisque tu sais où il est…

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

-… Ah bon ? Je comprends plus rien. Tu… tu vas le voir ?

-C'est mal parti. Et puis il comprend rien. Il se plaint que j'arrive pas à attraper ses perches, mais moi j'ai beau lui envoyer des troncs d'arbres centenaires, il passe à côté.

.

Ah, parce que Trowa se fait draguer et drague aussi ? Quatre voudrait savoir qui a l'audace de lui revendiquer Trowa. Avant de se dire que, dans l'intérêt de la personne, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien.

.

-Je suis devant l'immeuble de Duo là. Tu peux descendre ?

-… oui, je suis là dans 5 minutes.

-Alors oui.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais le voir. »

.

Quatre aurait préféré qu'il ne lui dise pas ça.

Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de savoir que Trowa va voir la personne qu'il attendait.

Parce que du coup, il n'a plus envie de descendre.

.

La moitié de ses neurones non bouffée par le boulot l'est par le sommeil. Ou plutôt le manque de sommeil.

Il réussit tout juste à ne pas boutonner samedi avec dimanche, tout simplement en ne boutonnant pas sa chemise.

Entreprise trop compliquée pour l'heure tardive. Ou plutôt précoce…

Il renonce même à retrouver chaussettes et chaussures dans le noir.

De toute façon, à 2h45 du matin, les quelques éventuels passants qui le verront pieds nus dehors seront sûrement les jeunes (et cons) qui viennent de sortir de boîte complètement défoncés.

Il se contente d'enfiler en plus de la chemise ouverte son jean en se mangeant presque pas la moquette.

Il a probablement réveillé Duo avec tout le barouf qu'il vient de faire.

Ah bah non.

Duo est plus mignon quand il dort. Parce qu'il ne parle pas.

Méchant Quatre.

.

Il sort doucement de la pièce. Même s'il se doute que Duo, ne s'étant pas réveillé malgré le bruit extraordinaire qu'il vient de faire en se prenant la commode, ne se réveillera pas du tout.

Il est pas mort ? Non, il respire. Tiens, il sourit. Un vrai sourire.

L'instinct de survie à quelque peu disparu chez Duo, apparemment, parce que si le moindre bruit était survenu dans son sommeil quand il avait 15 ans, il aurait descendu immédiatement l'auteur, ami ou ennemi. Ennemi pour ne pas être descendu lui-même, ami parce que, tout de même, on ne dérange pas un Duo qui dort. Voyons.

.

En descendant, prudemment d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, les six étages, les deux neurones cramés de Quatre se reconnectent enfin.

Il revit en vitesse grand V la conversation téléphonique qu'il vient de vivre.

Il est en train de descendre les dernières marches qui le séparent de la porte vitrée derrière laquelle Trowa attend.

Et c'est trois marches avant le sol que Quatre se fige quand un mot s'impose de lui-même à son esprit à la blondeur absolue :

TILT

Jackpot, la vérité vient de lui tomber dessus et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, on n'y croit pas les premières secondes, puis on a envie de crier sa joie.

Mais Quatre n'est pas dans un casino où il vient de rafler le jackpot, et il reste à l'étape de l'incrédulité.

.

De l'autre coté de la vitre, Trowa attend, en mangeant des yeux son blond.

Il voit ses pieds nus bloqués sur cette marche depuis quelques secondes.

Il voit ses jambes dans le jean serré.

Il voit sa chemise ouverte sur son torse.

Sur ses abdos, ses pectoraux. Sur sa peau halée.

Il voit son visage qui cherche. Et qui a trouvé.

.

Trowa toque doucement contre la porte vitrée.

Il voudrait rentrer, mais ne se souvient plus du code que lui a donné Quatre au début de la semaine.

Le blond semble sortir de ses pensées en entendant le toc-toc.

De voir Trowa derrière la porte, ses neurones récemment rescapés du sommeil court-circuitent. Un court instant.

Il descend dignement les trois dernières marches. Dignement mais en rosissant. Un peu.

.

« Salut… Tu… Ca va ?

-Dis-moi juste que vous n'avez rien fait avec Duo. Rassure-moi, s'il te plait.

.

Le ton n'est pas agressif.

A vrai dire, c'est même avec une voix très douce que Quatre ne lui connaissait pas qu'il lui pose cette question.

.

-Bien sûr que non. Je suis désespéré mais pas à ce point.

-_ (Sourire) _Désespéré ? Mais par qui ?

.

Quatre s'adosse à la porte fermée.

Quelques gouttes de pluie tombent dans sa chevelure aux reflets orangés à cause des lampadaires.

Mêmes reflets sur sa peau qui a la chair de poule quand elle prend conscience que, à 2h45 du matin, quelle que soit la saison, il fait froid.

Quand elle prend conscience de la proximité de Trowa.

.

-Par un gros chat aveugle qui vient miauler à la chatte en chaleur à 2h00 du mat', quand je veux – et peux, accessoirement – dormir.

-(_Sourire) _ Je vois pas…. (_Sérieusement) _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Duo ?

-Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ?

-Non, et si je n'ai pas de réponse, le gros chat s'en va et reprend sa routine en oubliant qu'il est sorti à 2h00 du matin « miauler à sa chatte en chaleur ». Je cite.

.

Soupire de Quatre.

.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Duo ne va pas super bien…

-Il m'a parlé d'un petit coup de blues.

-C'est plus un début de déprime si on le soutient pas un peu…

-Carrément ? J'avais pas remarqué… Pourtant au bureau…

-Il… n'a pas vraiment le choix… De faire semblant d'aller bien au boulot, je veux dire.

-Si je pose la question, tu m'en diras plus ou c'est peine perdue ?

-J'ai pas envie de déballer sa vie privée.

- Histoire de cœur ?

-… on peut appeler ça comme ça…

-Dans ce cas j'ai compris.

-Non, Duo n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour moi, et il n'est pas désespéré parce que je sors du chemin du célibataire.

.

Regard vert qui plonge dans le turquoise.

.

-Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. C'est Heero, hein ?

.

Regard turquoise qui sonde le vert.

.

-Oui. Je sais pas comment t'es au courant, mais oui c'est ça. Heero. Mais j'en ai marre de me bouffer le crâne toute la journée à cause de ça, de babysitter Duo et qu'en plus ça me poursuive encore la nuit alors que je préfèrerais parler d'autre chose… avec toi.

-Je le sais parce que pendant un moment Duo bavait dès que Heero était dos à lui, et parce qu'il n'y a pas des masses de gars qui plairaient à Duo au bureau.

-Bien vu. Chang peut-être ?

-Duo n'est pas suicidaire. Enfin, probablement un peu, puisqu'il a des vues sur Heero. Mais là ce serait pire que la mort s'il approchait un peu trop de notre Chinois préféré. Tortures de Sally puis double extermination par Wu Fei. Au moins.

-C'aurait pu être Relena ?

-On sait l'un comme l'autre que Duo est gay, et pas bi. Mais on arrête de parler de Duo. Je suis pas venu pour ça. Et puis tu veux parler d'autre chose avec moi. De quoi, exactement ?

-Hein ? Euh… Je sais pas, je pensais à rien en particulier…

-T'es sûr ?

-Euh… Oui ?

-Dans ce cas , je vais engager tout seul la conversation en me servant d'une phrase à toi…

-Euh… Laquelle ?

- (_sourire) _Celle dans laquelle tu te disais sorti du chemin des célibataires.

-… Je ne le suis pas vraiment.

.

Quatre baisse les yeux. Le trottoir lui fait froid aux orteils.

.

-Mais quand même un peu ?

-…

.

Quand son regard turquoise se relève, Quatre se rend compte que l'espace entre Trowa et lui s'est considérablement réduit.

Une dizaine de centimètres. Grand maximum…

.

-Répond-moi Quatre. Tu te considères comme sorti du chemin du célibataire, là ?

-… Euh… Je… Non… Attends, c'est quoi la question ?

.

Les yeux de Quatre sont hypnotisés par les lèvres qui se meuvent devant lui.

Incapable d'en comprendre les paroles, mais tout à fait à même de revoir leur mouvement dans sa tête.

.

-Quatre ?

-… Quoi ?

-Tu entends quand je parle ?

-Je… Oui…

.

Les lèvres de Quatre se tendent d'elles-mêmes. Celles de Trowa reculent de quelques centimètres.

.

-Et tu comprends ce que je dis ?

.

Frustration suprême quand elles happent le vide.

.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Non quoi ? Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis, ou non… autre chose ?

.

Les lèvres convoitées s'étirent en un sourire ironique.

Qui les rend encore plus… tentantes. Tortures de les avoir à portée sans pouvoir les toucher.

.

-Mmh ? Quoi ? Trowa… !

-Oui ?

.

Le cerveau de Quatre est visiblement coincé entre le mode off et on. La machine bug. Et Trowa est la cause du court-circuit.

La machine, en fait, ne dit plus tilt du tout…

Elle ne comprend plus rien du tout à vrai dire, à part que les lèvres attrayantes reculent un peu plus à chacun de ses efforts.

Efforts faibles, d'ailleur… Quatre se sent vider de son énergie par la proximité de Trowa. Comme si le gros chat la lui pompait…

.

-Sangsue, va…

-Quoi ?

.

Ce coup-ci, ce sont les yeux du chat qui ne comprennent plus.

Hésitation fatale : les lèvres torturées de Quatre rattrape le sourire.

L'attrape. Se l'approprie.

.

Trowa aime les blagues. Il a beaucoup aimé embêter Quatre en reculant dès qu'il s'approchait.

Mais maintenant qu'il s'est fait avoir, il ne compte plus le lâcher.

Au Diable les frustrations marrantes, s'il s'en va maintenant, c'est lui qui sera frustré.

Il s'abandonne au baiser, même quand Quatre souffle contre ses lèvres :

.

-Je t'ai eu.

.

D'autres gouttes de pluie, plus serrées, plus nombreuses, tombent dans les cheveux du blond. Sur sa peau.

Ils frissonnent tous les deux.

Quatre de froid, Trowa de sentir son blond si proche de lui.

Contre lui.

.

Le dos de Quatre rentre de nouveau en contact avec le verre – froid – de la porte vitrée qu'il a quitté en poursuivant les lèvres du chat.

.

Bizarrement, alors que Trowa ne lâche pas sa bouche, Quatre prend conscience de plusieurs informations en même temps.

Qu'il est près de trois heures du matin.

Qu'il est pied nu sur le bitume.

Que sa chemise à manches courtes et ouverte ne lui tient pas chaud.

Qu'il y a des mains qui ne sont pas les siennes en dessous.

Que c'est parce qu'il y a ces mains qu'il ne ressent pas le froid.

Qu'il commence à pleuvoir vraiment fort.

Que Trowa embrasse vraiment bien.

Qu'il aime le contact de sa langue contre la sienne.

De ses mains sur son torse.

Dans ses cheveux.

Sur son visage, chassant les quelques mèches égarées.

Que tout ça lui semble irréel.

.

Subitement, il se demande si tout ça est bien la vérité. S'il ne serrait pas en train de rêver. D'imaginer toutes ces sensations.

Après avoir tant attendu, ça lui semble bizarre d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il veut.

Il ferme les yeux. Profite un peu plus longtemps de ce rêve.

Trowa finit leur étreinte sur un petit baiser sur les lèvres, pose sa tête dans le cou mouillé de pluie du blond.

Qui garde les yeux fermés, de peur que Trowa disparaisse, que le rêve se transforme en cauchemar.

Comme un enfant.

Comme un enfant, il laisse glisser ses mains de la nuque, les descend le long du dos. Elles enlacent la taille. S'y accrochent presque désespérément.

Le petit Quatre ne veut pas voir son rêve s'enfuir avec Trowa. Alors il le retient.

Comme un enfant.

Il s'accroche désespérément.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je ne vais pas partir. Ni disparaître. Je ne suis pas un fantôme.

-Ni un rêve ?

-Je te jure que je suis bien réel. Hum… Autant que la pluie… Faudrait se mettre à l'abri, au moins le temps que ça se calme.

.

Quatre se tourne vers l'interphone, regarde les 10 chiffres.

Avance le doigt vers le 3. Suspend son geste pour le diriger vers le 7, change de chemin en court de route pour le 5.

S'arrête avant d'appuyer. N'appuie pas.

La main se pose sur les yeux, fermés pour aider à la réflexion.

Mémoire visuelle.

Qui le lâche à 3h00 du matin avec un gros chat à abriter de la pluie.

Chez un chaton.

.

-Euh… Un problème Quatre ?

-Attends…

.

Mais rien à faire.

Des vapeurs laissées par le sommeil et le baiser passionné de Trowa, rien ne sort.

.

-Hum… Tro' ? Dis-moi que t'es venu en voiture, s'il te plait.

-Que-t'es-venu-en-voiture-s'il-te-plait.

- ... - -' Et maintenant, si tu es vraiment venu en voiture, redis-le sans le "s'il te plait" et à la première personne du singulier…

-Je suis venu en voiture.

-C'est définitif, je t'aime. T'es garé où ?

-… à 1 km, à peu près.

-… Heureusement que je viens de dire que c'était définitif, parce que sinon j'aurais des doutes…

-Une romantique ballade nocturne au clair de Lune, ça ne te plait pas ?

-Pour que ce soit une ballade au clair de Lune, il faudrait qu'il n'y ait pas de nuage, et pour que ce soit romantique, la pluie en moins ce serait aussi bien. Donc non, ça ne me plaît pas. Et je suis pieds nus. »

.

Trowa aime Quatre. Trowa aime Quatre.

C'est surement la vérité, puisque, bien qu'ayant dégouliné pendant dix minutes sur son siège de voiture, le temps du trajet jusqu'à son appart', Quatre est toujours en vie.

Oui, Trowa tient plus à Quatre qu'à sa voiture. Y'en a pas beaucoup des comme ça.

.

Ils ont marché les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture. Ils sont montés dans cette voiture. Sont arrivés chez Trowa.

A 3h30 du matin.

Quelle nuit romantique.

.

« Je suis trempé ! Et j'ai froid… Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je te déshabille.

-Hum… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tes fringues sont mouillées et que tu vas attraper froid.

-Euh… ah. Et là tu fais quoi ?

-Je te frictionne pour te réchauffer. Tu vois ça marche.

-Et ta bouche c'est aussi pour me réchauffer ?

-Non, c'est pour me réchauffer moi. Mais ça te dérange ? Je pensais qu'on était ensemble. Tu ne te considères toujours pas comme sorti du chemin du célibataire ?

Incroyable mais vrai : pour la première fois, Trowa semble vexé.

Trowa lui montre ce qu'il pense. Plus, ce qu'il ressent. C'est une nouveauté. Qui fait bizarre.

Et comme Quatre ne fait ni geste ni mot pour le contredire, il le prend encore plus mal et s'en va vers la cuisine.

Laissant un blond dans le couloir de l'entrée, à moitié nu, étonné.

Et frustré.

Non, ce que faisait Trowa ne le dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire. C'est même ce qu'il attend depuis… trop longtemps.

Et peut-être justement, parce que ça fait si longtemps qu'il l'attend, ça lui a fait bizarre que ça ce passe comme ça. Aussi naturellement.

Naturellement.

Alors peut-être que ça le dérangeait en fait ?

Quatre n'a pas su comment réagir sur le coup, et ne sait toujours pas, d'ailleurs.

Il est encore planté dans l'entrée dans la même position quand Trowa revient quelques minutes plus tard pour voir ce qu'il fait. Une petit flaque s'est formée sous lui, ses vêtements à moitié enlevés gouttent de pluie.

Quatre est con. C'est le constat de lui-même qu'il vient de faire.

On le lui a déjà dit, il s'en doutait, il avait même émis plusieurs fois cette hypothèse (intérieurement bien sûr, pas la peine de donner raison aux autres sans en être soi-même sûr), mais là, il vient d'avoir la confirmation qu'il atteignait un QI certainement inférieur à celui d'une huître desséchée.

Et le fait qu'il ne réagisse toujours pas même en pensant ça le conforte dans l'idée qu'il est définitivement stupide.

Et le fait qu'il ne réagisse toujours pas énerve Trowa.

Le Français soupir, entre l'exaspération et l'énervement.

Exaspération d'être tombé sur quelqu'un de si peut réactif, alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vu ainsi avant.

Enervement parce que cette attitude le fait se remettre en question : Quatre semble être en mode pause, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Et si c'était de sa faute… ?

Le corps de Quatre, ou au moins sa bouche se réveille, mais dans sa tête ça reste un peu embrouillé, d'où une réponse peu compréhensible pour qui a vécu les minutes précédentes de son mutisme à une vitesse normale et donc ne se souvient plus exactement ce qu'il a dit.

« Si. Mais oui.

-Pardon ?

Quatre fait un peu le tri dans ces idées et répond doucement, conscient que ce qu'il va dire ne va peut-être pas être apprécié.

-Si, je me considère comme sorti du chemin du célibataire. Mais malgré ça, ça m'a un peu dérangé la façon dont tu as fait ça. Attends Tro' ! Ecoute-moi.

Quatre rejoint Trowa qui s'est dirigé dans son salon-cuisine-salle à manger un peu en colère.

Il le rattrape. L'attrape tout court par le poignet.

Glisse sa main dans la sienne. Lui fait face.

-Ecoute-moi. Ca fait… quatre ans que j'attends ça. Quatre ans que je ne me sens pas… vraiment sincère en ta présence puisque, avant que je t'envoie mes « pseudo-perches » comme tu dis, je te cachais ce que je pensais de toi. Quatre ans que du coup j'interprète ce que tu dis, donc que j'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu n'es pas sincère, ou au moins naturel envers moi. Et ça doit être vrai depuis un petit moment, puisque tu pensais comme moi sans me le dire. Euh… C'est pas clair ce que je dis… En fait ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que le naturel et la familiarité dont tu as fait preuve tout à l'heure m'ont pris au dépourvu, et, sur le coup, m'ont gêné, parce que moi je ne me sens pas encore naturel avec t…

Quatre découvre que se faire couper la parole peut être agréable quand c'est un baiser qui s'en charge.

-Je me sens con.

Quatre ne comprend définitivement pas tout.

-Attends, c'est toi qui te sens con dans l'histoire ? T'as vu ce que je viens de dire ? C'est moi le plus con des deux.

Quatre sent plus qu'il n'entend le rire au creux de son oreille.

Il sent la bouche, les dents sur cette oreille.

Il sent ses propres mains sur la taille du chat, sous sa chemise elle aussi trempée.

Il sent la moquette sous ses pieds nus.

-Tu me dis que t'es pas naturel avec moi… Oui, en effet, tu es le plus con puisque t'es convaincu de ça. Oui, j'ai bien entendu, à défaut de vu, ce que tu viens de me dire, et quelqu'un de pas sincère ne m'aurait jamais dit ça, tu ne penses pas ? C'était en effet pas très clair, je te l'accorde, mais j'ai très bien compris que c'était moi le con d'avoir mal pris ton attitude sans chercher à savoir.

-Arrête…

-Non. A ton tour de m'écouter : je pense qu'on n'est con ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste spontanés, et je pense que la spontanéité c'est le naturel à l'état pur.

-Moi je pense qu'on parle trop.

-Moi je pense que le fait qu'on parle de ce qu'on ressent est la différence entre maintenant et avant.

-Et c'est quoi la différence entre maintenant et avant ?

-On est en couple. Sauf si j'ai rien compris.

-Ah, cette différence-là…

-Oui. Je pense que si tu ne t'étais pas expliqué en disant ce que tu as ressenti, on aurait été droit au mur. En considérant qu'on ait été quelque part.

-Je pense qu'on pense un peu trop.

-Ca, ça peut s'arranger en utilisant les bons gestes. Tu es près à voir percer mon naturel ? »

Dont acte.

Les vêtements trempés sont laissés à même le sol, invités à partager leur humidité avec la moquette.

Pendant que sur le canapé deux hommes partagent leur intimité avec un naturel déconcertant pour d'autres, mais qui ne les dérange pas le moins du monde.

Ils ne pensent à rien qu'à leur plaisir mutuel.

Ils ne pensent pas à être sincères.

Ils le sont, en toute simplicité.

Parce que qu'ils ne pensent pas.

Parce que si on pense à être naturel, c'est déjà qu'on ne l'est plus.

.

WALA ! =)

(_ou pour les gens plus conventionnels que moi _:

FIN)

.

* * *

Enjoy !

Le petit dernier écrit depuis un certain temps,

mais par soucis de mise en page, de manque de volonté pour allumer l'ordi, et de partage en vacances à répétition, n'est publié que maintenant.

Voili voilou, à plus les lecteurs assidus que je remercie !

Bizouilles !


End file.
